One True Love
by HawkDancer
Summary: [OneShot] They said she didn’t have a heart. But the only reason she didn’t was because it was reserved for one person only. R&R, even if it's a flame!


**Disclaimer:** None of the characters belong to me. Otherwise, I'd be rich. And I'm not. Neither is the plot, not really… Wow, I really am poor.

**Full Summary:** One-Shot They said she didn't have a heart. But the only reason she didn't was because it was reserved for one person only.

**A/N:** This is a really, _really_ random pairing. It's of the White Witch and Ginarrbrik, her little dwarf servant. I got it when I was watching the movie on DVD. In one scene, Edmund escapes and in this place is Ginarrbrik, all tied up. He thought she was going to kill him, but she didn't. Ever wonder why?

Note: If you hate random pairings, I suggest you leave now.

* * *

"Your Turkish delights," she said, presenting the human boy (Edmund, he'd said) with a plate of colorful powdered candies. 

The boy bit into the sweetie, smearing his mouth with the sugar. The White Witch snatched the hat from Ginarrbrik's head, and wiped his mouth with it. She threw Ginarrbrik's cap back to him, and he grumbled slightly.

The dwarf had been her loyal servant for years, and she had grown quite fond of him, actually. But she was an ice queen, both literally and figuratively, and could not let that affection show.

The two returned to the palace, and the dwarf retreated to his quarters. The queen sat on her throne, silently reproaching herself for being so cruel to Ginarrbrik.

She put herself through this pain all the time. She knew she shouldn't, and it was a waste of time and emotions, but it was hard not to. He was by her side every day, and he was loyal to her – out of fear or what else didn't matter. Not to mention he was the only somewhat human-like creature she controlled. Maybe it was that her hormones were going crazy, or maybe she was desperate, but she genuinely liked Ginarrbrik. Maybe even love. (A/N: Ew.)

The days went on. Soon they were on the move. One night, they stopped in the forest for the night. The Son of Adam was tied up against a tree. Ginarrbrik was taunting him; the Witch was secretly watching. She loved how cruel he could be.

She turned her back for one second to discuss battle plans with her soldiers. When she turned back, the boy was gone and in his place was Ginarrbrik. She raised her staff, and he squeezed his eyes shut. She broke the ropes and turned to walk away. Aslan must sent a rescue party to free the boy. Her blood boiled to see how they'd bound up her love. (A/N: Ew. Again.) Aslan would pay.

"You're not going to kill me?" Ginarrbrik wheezed.

_No, of course not_, she would've said, appalled. But she was the White Witch, and she was cold, so she froze her voice and said, "Not yet."

What is merely days seem like seasons, as the snow is quickly melting. Then, finally, comes the day when the White Witch herself will run Aslan clean through.

She watches as the "great cat" marches up the steps, trying to keep what is left of his dignity. The White Witch doesn't like it.

"Shave him!" she commands, and Ginarrbrik is the first one to take a clump of the lion's fur. She was so proud, but she kept her countenance passive.

When Aslan's golden mane is gone, the Witch takes her knife and cuts Aslan through the heart.

Now it's time for battle.

The White Witch charges against Aslan's army, with Ginarrbrik by her side. She taps creatures with her staff, and they turn to stone. She cuts them with her sword, and they are dead on the spot. It can't get better than this.

The White Witch is winning the battle, when Aslan returns! And he has brought reinforcements!

_Impossible!_

Ruthlessly, Aslan pounces on the Witch. Their eyes lock for a moment, but within that second, she does not see Aslan in front of her. Instead, she sees Ginarrbrik, her loyal servant and one true love. (A/N: Yuck.) _I hope he shall survive this battle_, she though, and Aslan delivers the killing blow.

* * *

**A/N:** Welp, that was it! Hope you liked it! R&R, everyone! 


End file.
